


If You Don't Want To Know (#164 Blunt)

by ladygray99



Series: A Silk Pillow [80]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Coming Out, Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-22
Updated: 2010-03-22
Packaged: 2017-10-08 05:17:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't ask the question if you don't want the answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Don't Want To Know (#164 Blunt)

Charlie looked up from his hospital bed. His head hurt along with everything else. He laced his fingers into Ian's the simple touch giving him strength. Ian put a piece of ice to his lips. He sucked it gratefully.

"Charlie?"

His father was pushing, his head still hurt. Even through his strength Charlie could feel the slight tremble of Ian's hand.

"Ian is mine and I am his. We are committed to each other and always will be and you're not getting grandchildren out of us, I'm sorry." Charlie watched as his father took a breath and left the room.


End file.
